


Harry Potter and the Time His Dad Killed Voldemort

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: Basically if Harry Potter wasn’t an orphan and James actually had his wand when Voldemort came to their house and Horcruxes didn’t exist yay complicationsNOT FINISHED WHATEVER IT SAYS ITS NOT FINISHED OKAY?! SO BE PREPARED IF YOU WENT TO FINISHED WORKS ONLY ITS NOT FINISHED KEEP SCROLLING
Kudos: 2





	Harry Potter and the Time His Dad Killed Voldemort

_“Lily, take Harry and hide! He’s here!” Voldemort made his way into the Potter house. James, however, had his wand ready. “Avada Ke-“ “EXPELLIARMUS!” Voldemort’s wand flew out of his hand. Voldemort’s face contorted in rage. Voldemort knew a lot of things about the Potters. He didn’t, however, know that James was excellent at non-verbal spells. With all the rage he could muster, he pointed his wand at Voldemort and he crumpled onto the floor, a robed lump. James stared in shock at what he’d done. “Lily.. it’s safe..” Lily cautiously came downstairs with Harry in her arms. She gasped at the sight of Voldemort dead. “James.. you- you killed Voldemort?!” James slowly nodded._

**Present Day**

An owl taps on the window around ten at night, to which Lily Potter sprang up from her seat and went to the window. “Harry, it’s your Hogwarts letter!” She exclaimed loudly as she relieves the owl of the note. Harry rushed down from his room. “I’m really able to go to Hogwarts?” She nodded. He grinned. “This is the best day of my life!” He danced around the kitchen when James walked in. “I heard Harry got his letter?” He questioned excitedly. Lily and Harry nodded. James picked Harry up. “Whew, you’re getting heavy, Harry!” He carefully plops Harry back down onto the ground.

Harry giggles. “So when will we get my school things? When does term start? What House do you think I’ll be in? Do you think I’ll make any friends? Are the teachers mean? It’s there loads of homework? When will we get my wand? Can I get an owl? When-“ Harry gets cut off by his parents laughing. “Easy there, fella’. Term starts September 1st, and we’ll go shopping tomorrow, seeing how it’s Saturday tomorrow.” His dad replied. “You’ll make loads of friends, don’t worry, honey. I’ll bet you’ll be in Gryffindor, like your parents! But you never know..” Lily added. James nodded. “And I don’t know about an owl, we’ll see.” She added in as a last answer. 

Harry nodded. “Okay! I’m super excited! I’m going to read all my books before term starts! I want to be the best student in my class!” James and Lily chuckled. “We don’t know until we get there. Now, off to bed, it’s already ten thirty!” Harry obliged and fell asleep almost as soon as he pulled his covers over him. 


End file.
